The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Rohata
Summary: Set during DH. Hermione uses Veritaserum on Ron to learn his true feelings.


_**The Truth Shall Set You Free **_

**Synopsys_:_**Hermione uses Veritaserum on Ron to learn his true feelings. Set during DH, Ron and Ginny Bashing. Mild spoilers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was sitting in Ginny's room at the Burrow. She had just arrived after hiding her parents and she was exhausted. She was busy making a list of things that needed to be completed before their Quest. The biggest problem she was going to face was being close to Ron. Her feelings were certain be she wasn't sure what he felt. She suspected he was interested but needed proof. She was reluctant to use truth serum but she felt she had no choice. Not knowing was driving her mad and considering the task they had to accomplish; it could be disastrous if she were distracted. It was late so she decided to sleep on it.

Over the next few days, the Burrow was a pandemonium of activity. Molly Weasley was a slave driver in her preparations for her oldest son's wedding. Not only that, her unofficial eighth child Harry was coming of age and she wanted everything perfect for both events. Ron had been very attentive towards her as well as complementary. He was kind and considerate causing Hermione to blush frequently. She made her decision then and there. She pulled Ron aside for a chat in private. She spoke handing Ron a butterbeer.

"Ron, how much longer do you think we have to wait to get Harry?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully not too long. I know he has to be going spare by now." Ron said taking a long drink.

His eyes began to glaze over and he sat like he was in a trance. Hermione spoke.

"Please forgive me. What is your name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"What is your birth date?"

"1 March 1980."

"What is my name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

Having completed the standard questioning, Hermione took a deep breath and said.

"What are your feelings towards me?"

"I can't stand you."

"Why not?" Hermione said choking back tears.

"You're too bossy. You're not very pretty. You study too much. You correct my language. You . . ."

"Enough. Why are you being so nice to me then?" Hermione asked with tears falling.

"I wanted to shag you to throw it in Potter's face."

"What does Harry have to do with this?" Hermione asked curiously wiping away the fallen tears.

"He's in love with you."

"What? How do you know this?"

"I heard him talking in his sleep in the dorm. He was dreaming about you. He's been doing that since the troll thing."

"Why hasn't he said anything about it?" Hermione asked strongly.

"Because I claimed you."

"What do you mean you claimed me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"In third year after we returned from Hogsmeade, I told Potter that we were dating. You should have seen the look on his face. He is too bloody noble to take you from me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to beat Potter at something; besides Ginny wanted him. With you already claimed, he would eventually go for Ginny." Ron said.

Hermione thought for a moment then asked.

"How did Ginny and Harry get together?"

"Ginny slipped him a love potion while he was here that summer."

"Love potions are illegal."

"Amortentia is illegal, home brews are not."

"What were you planning to do during our quest?"

"I planed on keeping you away from Potter as much as possible. I have some love potion with me to keep him interested in Ginny."

"Is Ginny planning something with Harry?"

"She's planning on shagging him. He's so noble, he would never leave her afterwards; besides my brothers would make certain of it."

"Ginny would give away her virginity just to trap Harry?" Hermione said aloud to herself.

"Ginny isn't a virgin."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I caught her in bed with Dean."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Hermione asked.

"Because she said she would help me get laid."

"Did you have sex?"

"Yes."

"With Lavender?" Hermione asked with bile forming in her throat.

"Yes."

"With anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't remember their names. Girls from other houses. Ginny's friends."

"Why do you keep calling Harry by his surname?" Hermione asked confused and angry.

"Because that is the way I think of him?"

"How long have you been using Harry?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Since we first met. Being the best mate of The-Boy-Who-Lived had perks."

"What perks?"

"I've touched up a lot of girls who wanted to meet Harry. I also became prefect."

"How did you become prefect?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to keep an eye on Potter. It should have been his. I reported to Dumbledore every other week on Potter."

The truth serum was starting to ware off so Hermione asked one final question that was bothering her.

"Who taught you how to be nice to me?"

"The twins gave me a book called Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches to get things moving with you."

Ron came out of his trance and screamed, "What in bloody hell did you do?"

"OBLIVIATE. We had a pleasant conversation about rescuing Harry and about Bill's wedding." Hermione said with authority.

Ron shook his head and thanked Hermione for the butterbeer. He heard his mother yelling for him and left the attic. Hermione sat alone then began to cry. She thought to herself, _it was all a lie. Ron was only interested in me for sex. He was never Harry's friend or mine. I can't believe this. Now I know why Harry was so jealous of Dean; it was the potion. If Harry is on a potion during our mission; he could get killed. What were those idiots thinking? Ron used THAT book on me and I fell for it. How stupid am I? Harry's in love with me? I never dreamt that could happen. No wonder he didn't ask me to the ball; he thought I was with Ron. What do I do? I always felt something for Harry but because of Ron he never showed any interest. What do I do? What do I do?_ She sat there for some time until she heard the loud voice of Molly calling for her. She stood up and cast a refreshing charm upon herself then headed down.

Up until the time they went to rescue Harry form his relatives, Hermione was a jumble of emotions. She felt lost, betrayed and confused. She began going over her own feelings and realized they really began during third year; when she spent more time with Ron than Harry. She discovered that both the major arguments she had with Harry were fueled by Ron. The Firebolt was exaggerated by Ron and she never had a chance to explain her actions properly. The potion's book was fueled to an extent by Ron as well; he liked having the easy way out. The only reason she became friends with Ron was because of Harry. She began to question her own feelings for Harry; the newly obtained revelation was both disturbing and confusing. She thought, _Harry and I could have had years together if Ron didn't interfere. Harry was never jealous of my grades and usually listened to me when Ron wasn't around. Preparing for the first task ; Harry and I spent so much time together but because of Ron he never made a move. Damn you Ron; you cheated us. But how do I compete with Ginny. She's prettier; she has a better body; she's experienced; she plays quidditch, but she needed a potion. What do I have? What can I do? Should I even try? If I let Harry know the truth about Ron's lie, would I change anything? Does he still have feelings for me? What do I feel for him? Why is this happening now? I'll figure something out but I need to brew a neutralizer draft so Harry can be free to choose. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trio evacuated to number twelve and Hermione wasted no time in brewing the necessary potion to free Harry. While brewing the neutralizer, she thought, I was frightened when I saw Harry and Ginny in her bedroom. I'm glad Ron was too stupid to remember her plan. I hope this works but how do I tell him the truth. I'll have to wait for the right moment. She completed her task and drank the foul potion, just in case. She found Harry in the library and smiled at his determination. She spoke.

"Harry, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"What's up?"

"I was worried that we might be captured so I brewed a potion to help protect us."

"What kind of potion? What does it do?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a neutralizer draft. In case we are captured, we will be protected against most potions that might be used against us including Veritaserum. Drink this and you'll be protected for a month. I'll brew more before we head out." Hermione said confidently.

"You're always thinking aren't you. I would have never thought of this. Thanks." Harry said and downed the vile concoction.

Hermione smiled at Harry's praise. She thought, _Harry doesn't need a book to complement someone._ She saw the reaction Harry had and assured him it was normal but knew it wasn't then felt more at ease knowing she was helping her best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During the hunt, Hermione became more and more aware of Ron's insensitivity. She thought, _how could I have been so blind? Ron is always complaining about something. Our supplies are limited but Ron eats like there's no tomorrow. I can't believe he tried to talk me into abandoning Harry. Does he want Voldemort to win or is he just that selfish._

When Ron finally left, Hermione was relieved. On some level, she knew this would happen. Harry spoke.

"He's gone, I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave also."

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. He made his choice. This isn't the first time he abandoned you is it?" Hermione retorted.

"No it isn't. It's like the tournament all over again. But he is right, I don't know what I'm doing." Harry said solemnly.

"It isn't your fault. Dumbledore didn't teach you everything you needed to know. I just can't believe Ron was so selfish."

"But the two of you have been together for ages. He's worried about you."

"Harry I know what Ron told you third year about us. It was a lie. We aren't dating; we never had." Hermione said sadly.

"But he said. You mean you never?"

"Never what?" Hermione asked angrily.

"He told me that on your patrols that you would check out broom closets together. If you know what I mean." Harry said bashfully.

"Sorry, never happened. Besides, it takes more than a book to impress me." Hermione said.

"You knew?"

"I found out by accident. The older girls told us about THAT book in our fourth year, because of all the Durmstrang boys. It is the number one most hated of all books at school. I can't believe Ron would try something like that."

"You know he gave me a copy for my birthday. I didn't read it but now I wonder why. I mean I might have used it on Ginny."

"How do you feel about Ginny?" Hermione asked motioning to sit on the sofa in the tent.

"We broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. I miss her but it's not like I can't live without her." Harry said.

"What about at the Burrow? I don't mean to pry but you were alone in her bedroom." Hermione asked feeling ashamed.

"I'm not sure. I suppose she wanted to shag or something but Ron interrupted. She was always like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were together, it felt like she wanted to go further and further every time we were alone. I don't mean to embarrass you but we were together for only two weeks and she was acting, I don't know, like a bitch in heat." Harry said shaking his head.

Hermione burst into laughter and said, "I can't believe you just said that."

"It's the truth. We went from one kiss in the common room to her wanting me to touch her up in two days. I guess she was used to a certain level of physical contact. I felt like I was playing catch up with her."

"You felt intimidated." Hermione said plainly.

"Yes. I doubt she is pure. I heard rumors about her and Dean but it felt nice to be a normal teenager for once. I sound so pathetic don't I? Look at me the most powerful virgin of the age. The-Virgin-Who-Lived. " Harry proclaimed feeling foolish.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the brightest virgin of the age. Who would want me anyway?" Hermione said feeling embarrassed at her proclamation.

"I think you're pretty, I always have. If I'd known Ron lied then I . . ."

"What would you have done?" Hermione asked softly moving a bit closer.

Harry looked at Hermione and his heart melted. He leaned forward, moving slowly. Hermione moved as well meeting him half way. Their lips met in a very warm chaste kiss. It lasted only a few moments but spoke the words their hearts couldn't. They broke apart and smiled blushing at one another. Harry said.

"I like you, a lot."

"I like you too."

"What happens now? I mean what do we do? I mean . . ."

"We'll figure it out, together. We'll take it day by day and see where it leads us." Hermione said smiling at Harry's confusion.

"What about Ron? What about our mission? What about . . ."

"Ron made his decision. We keep looking until we're finished. Everything else will sort itself in time. We're an undefeated team you and I; Brains and Brawn. We can't lose; now less talking and more kissing." Hermione said in her bossy tone.

"I like bossy girls." Harry said grinning and did as instructed.

During the darkest of times, two young adults found what their hearts had been searching for and the beacon of hope burned brightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Three years later. **

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The groom lifted the veil from his new bride and kissed her lovingly. The muggle minister said.

"I would like to be the first to introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Granger-Potter."

"I guess we got it sorted out didn't we." Harry said.

"See what happens when you listen to me." Hermione said smiling.

"I told you I liked bossy girls."

"Just wait until our honeymoon, I'll show you just how bossy I can be." Hermione said seductively.

"I love you wife."

"I love you husband."

The End.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Just something that popped into my head.


End file.
